crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Frostbite Cavern
|relictimes = : 1:31:70 : 1:17:10 : 1:06:00 |prev = Temple of Boom |next = Just in Slime}} Frostbite Cavern (つるつる すべるぞ！ lit. Slippery Slide! in Japanese) is the fourth level of the first warp room in Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure. It is the first snow-themed level in the game. It features penguins and the first yeti chase in the game. It is also the first level in the game that includes nitro crates. Starting with this level, nitro crates are found in every level from this point on, except Sunken City. Time Trial Tips Here are some helpful tips to help players perform their best on the time trial for this level. For this, it is assumed that the player has defeated Cortex and therefore, has the Crash Dash super power. *Before hitting the timer, clear out the first nitro crate and the first penguin. The player can explode the nitro crate by using the super belly flop near the nitro (but not too close for it to kill Crash), or by running into it if Crash has an Aku Aku mask which would be lost anyway upon hitting the timer. *During the chase section, always press B to make Crash and Polar move fast. It is fastest to stay straight as much as possible, except that Crash should hit all time crates and avoid mines and other obstacles. If Crash must avoid hazards, such as penguins, electric fences, mines, or nitro crates, it is faster to move around them instead of jumping over them when possible. The only times that the player should jump in this section are the places where it is impossible to simply move around enemies and obstacles. This strategy is also true for the chase sections in other snow levels in this game. *The first Aku Aku mask should be sacrificed where there is a row of nitro crates in the chase section. It is faster by about a tenth of a second to go through the nitro crates and avoid Aku Aku invincibility than it is to jump over the nitro crates. *The second Aku Aku mask should be sacrificed on the first nitro crate of the final section. Crash should slide late enough to ram through the nitro and still hit the time crate on the same slide. After this, Crash should jump over the next nitro crate on the same slide-jump move that he goes over the previous pit on. *The final nitro crate of the level, located almost directly below the nitro switch crate, should be run into if Crash still has an Aku Aku mask. *It is a waste of time to grab the Aku Aku mask in the final section. *Spinning is faster than jumping, so when there is a crate or enemy in the way, spin it instead of jumping over it (unless, of course, it is an explosive crate). Types of crates *Aku Aku Crate *Arrow Crate - iron (bonus round only) *Arrow Crate - wooden (bonus round only) *Basic Crate *Bounce Crate *Checkpoint Crate *Crash Crate *! Crate (bonus round only) *Iron Crate *Nitro Crate *Nitro Switch Crate *Outline Crate (bonus round only) *? Crate *Slot Crate (bonus round only) *Time Crate (1/2/3 seconds) *TNT Crate (bonus round only) Hazard Count * Penguins: 2 ** Sliding Penguins: 13 * Seals: 6 * Mines: 14 * Electric Fences: 10 Stage Parameters Walkthrough Crash Bandicoot XS 101% & All Platinums Part 4 (Frostbite Cavern)-1 Gallery Frostbite0.png Frostbite1.png Frostbite2.png Frostbite3.png Frostbite4.png|A Bonus area. Frostbite5.png Frostbite6.png|The last area. warp-room-1.png|Beta screenshot, showing the sapphire relic time was going to be 1:40:00 originally, instead of 1:31:70. Trivia *The chase section in this level is like the Un-Bearable level from Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. However, in this level Crash and Polar are chased by a yeti instead of a bear. *The three sections of this level are loaded separately. If Crash doesn't hit a checkpoint in the final section and then dies, he will return to the start of the final section instead of the last checkpoint hit in the yeti chase. The exception is during time trial mode where any death will return Crash to the start of the level. The other two snow levels in the game work the same way. *Originally, the sapphire relic time was going to be 1:40:00 instead of 1:31:70. Category:Levels Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Category:Riding levels Category:Snow/Ice Levels Category:Chase Levels Category:Levels with Bonus Rounds Category:Objects and creatures that chase